While molecular diagnostics is transforming the practice of medicine, current molecular procedures are time-consuming. Complex sample preparation procedures have been identified as among the bottlenecks in achieving rapid and high-throughput molecular diagnostics. Currently available reagents for isolating nucleic acids generally involve more than one step and require the use of more than one test tube. Therefore, these commercially available reagents take longer sample preparation time and have higher risks for sample contamination. Furthermore, these commercial reagents utilize specialized formulations for specified types of biosamples.
Therefore, novel methods and reagents for reducing the risk of sample contamination while increasing the purity of the isolated nucleic acids in fewer steps in a short period of time are in demand.